Electronic books (e-books) are increasingly popular for several reasons including low production, and lower manufacturing (and potentially retail) costs, as well as the light weight, and low bulk associated with some e-readers (which may have capacity for thousands of books apiece). In addition, the computer or computer-based device on which e-books are read can be used to support rich media types (e.g., video and interactivity).